Hidden Heart
by AmazonDreamer
Summary: An expedition into the Lower City ends in revelations for Alanna and Rispah. Mild ff, and mm implications.


Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Ms. Tamora Pierce. 

Huge thanks goes out to Caitie, Beta extraordinaire and stroker of egos. 

Hidden Heart

            In the crowded and dusty market of Corus, capital city of Tortall, two women stood in the shade of a merchant's awning.  The elder, a stocky woman, her chestnut hair streaked with gray, studied a display of jewelry.  Her companion, a young girl with hair black as midnight, watched the bustle of people, violet eyes wide with fascination.

            "It's different, isn't it? Being just another face in the crowd?"

            "It is… different," Alanna agreed, "I'm not sure whether I like it or not."

            "You'll get used to it, my dear," Mistress Cooper assured her. "You come to appreciate the anonymity."

            "That's right," Alanna turned to face the older woman. "I keep forgetting you were a priestess."

            "This disreputable old healer is a far cry from what she used to be," Eleni admitted with a wry grin.

            "No, it's not that…" she shook her head and the wig covering her distinctive red locks started to slide off.

            "Careful with that, child," Eleni chided. "You may be just a face in the crowd, but folk take notice of the unusual.  If someone sees that you're hiding your identity, they'll wonder why"

            "I know," Alanna replied as she reached up to adjust her hairpiece so that it sat more firmly on her head.

            Eleni stepped out from beneath the awning, motioning for Alanna to follow. "I'm parched. Let's break for awhile." 

            The pair made their way to a tavern, a swinging sign proudly advertising it as "The Crimson Cygnet."  The tavern was small, much smaller than The Dancing Dove.  The stale air smelt of cheap beer and sweat.

            "Are you sure this is a good place?" Alanna asked nervously.  She felt naked without Lightening by her side.  Oh, she was not defenseless by any means; concealed on her body were a pair of knives, presents from George. Even unarmed, she was a force to be reckoned with, but clad in such cumbersome, restrictive garments she felt awkward and vulnerable. 

            "Oh certainly," Eleni assured her. "The owner is a good friend of mine."  Eleni guided Alanna towards a small table, the nearby window letting in refreshingly clean air. 

            The barkeeper, a portly man who wore his greasy dark hair in a horsetail, greeted Eleni in a more than friendly manner.  Alanna blushed as he flirted shamelessly with the healer.  When at last the man took notice of Alanna, Eleni introduced her as, "Allyson, a friend of the family."

            After the barkeep brought their beverages, the two women chatted amiably, talking of anything and nothing at all.  Alanna knew she was being tested; Eleni's keen eyes watched her for any hint of masculine body language. 

            "Aunt Eleni?  Is that you?"

            Alanna paled as she saw the approaching form of George's cousin Rispah. "Eleni," Alanna whispered, "I'm going to see if there's a back exit or something."

            Eleni waved dismissively. "Don't be silly. Rispah is a clever girl, and she knows when to keep her mouth shut."  As Eleni beckoned her niece over, Alanna studied her tarnished mug, fervently wishing she could just disappear. 

            The auburn haired woman approached, smiling engagingly.  "I'm sorry, Aunt Eleni, I didn't see you had company."  She kissed her aunt's cheek before turning her attention to the dark haired girl.  Something about this slight girl was very familiar, but Rispah could not place her. 

            "Rispah, this is Allyson Baker.  Her father, Nerian was an old friend of mine who lives in Port Caynn.  She will be studying at the University next year, and Nerian asked me to show her around the city."

            Rispah's brow furrowed slightly, recognizing in her aunt's choice of wording a coded message, telling her to be quiet and not question the stranger's identity.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Baker."

            "Please, call me Allyson," the girl said softly, accepting Rispah's offered hand.  Her grip was firm, and her hands well calloused. 

            Rispah paled as a pair of violet eyes stared up at her.  'The boy George is so taken with!' she realized with a start. 'Well, this does explains a few things.  I knew there must be a reason George kept him around.' She smirked to herself, 'the lad does look well enough in skirts, though.  Most bucks can't pull it off half so prettily.'

            "Sit, sit," Eleni ordered, motioning the barkeep to bring another round of drinks. "How are you, Rispah?  It seems like forever since I've seen you, child."

            "Well your son keeps me quite busy," she chuckled. "He runs a tight ship, and I have to keep my ladies in line."

            "That he does. He must have got that sense of discipline from his father, as it's certainly not from our side of the family."

            At Eleni and Rispah's laughter, Alanna relaxed. 'Perhaps this won't be so bad,' the squire thought, 'she might not have even recognized me.'

            The three chatted amiably for awhile, Rispah and Eleni exchanging gossip or discussing the University and the classes that "Allyson" would be taking.  At last Eleni laid a few coins on the table and the trio prepared to depart.  Alanna and Eleni gathered their parcels, products of the day's shopping expedition. 

            "Rispah dear," Eleni said, "I really must stop by the tailor's on Water Street before they close for the day.  Would you be so kind as to escort Allyson back the inn she is staying at?"

            "Mistress Cooper, that's really not necessary!"  Alanna protested, "I'm certain I can find my way back, and surely Miss Rispah has better things to be doing…"

            "Nonsense," Rispah interrupted. "It would be my pleasure."  She wrapped one arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "Besides, what would Aunt Eleni tell your father if she lost you in the lower city?"  Dark eyes twinkled with mischief and Alanna had to fight the urge to jab her elbow into those conveniently close ribs. 

            "Thank you dear," Eleni patted the young woman's shoulder. "You're such a good girl.  Now you two run along." 

            Once out in the street, Alanna shook off Rispah's arm.  "You really don't have to come with me," Alanna repeated, a hint of pleading crept into her voice.

"Well I want to.  So where are we going?"

            "I-I had left some things at Mistress Cooper's shop."

            Rispah nodded and led Alanna through the labyrinthine streets of the Lower City, arriving at last to Mistress Cooper's shop on Willow Street.  Rispah drew a small key from her belt pouch and opened the door to the healer's shop.  She gestured for Alanna to precede her into the shop, and then quickly relocked the door.  Alanna slid the wig off with a relieved sigh. "Goddess, but that thing itches!" she muttered.

            Stifling a giggle, Rispah followed her companion down the hallway and into a spare bedroom.  Purple fire bloomed as the squire lit a branch of candles.

            "Well lad, you make quite a fetching girl," Rispah chuckled. "I had no idea you were so pretty."

            Alanna's cheeks flooded with color. "You-you've got the wrong idea.  I really _am_ a girl, my name is Alanna."

            Rispah studied her companion in the candlelight, eyes widening. "Goddess, you're serious?  You've been living as a boy all these years and nobody figured you out?"

            "Well… not quite.  A few people know."  Alanna tugged at the laces in the back of her dress.

            "Here, let me get those for you." Rispah moved to stand behind the redhead.

            "Thanks," Alanna mumbled, flinching slightly as Rispah's cool hands brushed against her skin.

            "Sorry," Rispah chaffed her hands to warm them before continuing. "So why did you do it?"

            Alanna shrugged. "I wanted to be a knight. This was the only way I could do it."

            "I see."  She undid the last of the laces and began to slip the dress off of Alanna's shoulders.

            "Um, thank you," Alanna mumbled and pulled away, "but I've got it."

            "Lass it's nothing I haven't seen before," Rispah chuckled.

            "Yeah, well excuse me for having a sense of modesty," Alanna groused as she snatched up her clothing and ducked behind the dressing screen.

            Rispah's full lips twisted into a wry smile. 'That's not modesty,' she thought. 'That's downright prudishness.'  "I'm going to go make some tea, would you like some?"              At Alanna's affirmative grunt, Rispah entered the kitchen. Just as the water came to a boil, Alanna emerged clad in her squire's uniform.  "That's certainly a change," she smiled.

            "Thanks, I think." Alanna perched nervously on a stool, fidgeting with her tunic.

            "Relax lass, you look like a cat in the kennels."

            "Sorry, it's just… I've worked so hard keeping my secret.  Every person who finds out makes it that much more likely I'll be discovered."

            "Well never you mind about that, little one," Rispah soothed, ruffling Alanna's red locks. "One doesn't grow up in the Rouge and not learn how to keep secrets."

            "It's not like I have any choice but to trust you," she sighed.

            "That's the spirit," Rispah laughed, "now drink your tea."

            Alanna accepted the offered mug and sipped at the steaming brew.  Glancing out the window, Alanna took note of the darkening sky. "Gods, I've got to go!  I need to be back at the palace before sundown."  She gulped down the contents of her mug hastily and grimaced as it scaled her mouth. 

            "Well, if you really must be going…" Rispah bent to help Alanna gather her parcels.  "I'll see you later?"

            "Yeah.  Later," Alanna nodded absently. "And don't forget, not a word about all of this," she called over her shoulder as she dashed out the door.

            "Alan!"  An all too familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. "Alan is that you?"  Alanna felt the blood drain from her face as Gary emerged out of the crowded street.  "Raoul, wait up a moment! Alan's here!" 

            "Hello Alan, I didn't know you were in the city today," the dark haired knight said, moving to join his companion. 

            "Uh, yeah…" Alanna mumbled, wishing fervently to disappear. "Duke Gareth gave me permission as a reward for my marks in mathematics…It was kind of last minute, so I didn't have a chance to tell you guys-"

            "What are you doing in this part of town?" Gary interrupted, his eyes flickering to the distinctive red and brown healer's sign.

            "I-uh…" Alanna stammered, "I was just umm…"

            "Well hello, lads," Rispah purred as she emerged from the shop.  Three pairs of eyes grew wide as they took in the woman's disheveled appearance.  Her hair was mussed, her bodice half unlaced and her skirts rumpled and creased.  If the older boys had any doubts as to Alan's motives for being in the Lower City they were quickly dispelled as Rispah wrapped the young squire in a tight embrace.  "You weren't going to run off with your friends without giving me a proper goodbye, now were you?"

            "No!  I mean no… of course not," Alanna licked suddenly dry lips as she found herself facing a pair of fleshy globes straining to escape their confines. 

            "Good," Rispah smirked, leaning in towards the young redhead. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

            "No!" Alanna squeaked.

            "My, you're trembling," Rispah murmured, too soft for the boys to overhear.

            "I  am not!"  she hissed.  A flicker of motion caught her eyes, and she found herself captivated by a slender pink tongue moistening full red lips.  Alanna shook herself and moved to pull away, but the look in those smug brown eyes made her hesitate.  Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, Alanna leaned in and stole a kiss. 

            Ribald laughter brought her back to the present, and Alanna pulled away, flushing a brilliant crimson.  Turning quickly, she scowled at her two friends, both of whom shared identical expressions of amusement laced with envy.  "Come on," Alanna muttered, "I'm going to be late." 


End file.
